


that one time rony freaked out about his robes

by Morgana (Arabella_McGrath)



Series: Royal Blue [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No prophecy, M/M, Royal-like Wizarding World, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: "THE DARK LORD AND HARRY POTTER'S ENGAGEMENT!by Jill McKinnon. Daily Prophet.For more years that we can count we've been waiting for the Dark Lord's wedding and we will finally have it! (...)"





	that one time rony freaked out about his robes

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternative universe there's no prophecy. In Halloween 1981 Voldemort killed Dumbledore and the war ended.  
> Also, please forgive my English, it's not my first languague.

**THE DARK LORD AND HARRY POTTER'S ENGAGEMENT!**

_by Jill McKinnon. Daily Prophet._

For more years that we can count we've been waiting for the Dark Lord's wedding and we will finally have it!

Nædre Estate's official spokesperson said this Friday, 31: “His Britain Lordship the Dark Lord Voldemort Gaunt-Slytherin is delighted to announciate His engagement to Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter accepted the proposal at early August in Caribbean. The wedding will take place at early Spring 2009, further details about the wedding day will be announced in due course. The Lord has asked the blessing from Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord and Lady Prince. The couple will live in the Slytherin Line ancestral home: Nædre Estate.”

The Dark Lord, 80, and Mr. Harry Potter, 27, are together for nine years, since they were, respectively, seventy-one and eighteen years old. The large age gap was a problem for many people, but the mature way they threated their relationship made many people call them “couple goals”.

Mr. Potter works at Cornwall's Children Magical Training — as the Defense Teacher to children at age 5 and 10, but since a new law was passed in the Wizengamont toddlers who display early accidental magic can go to the school, he also helps the new kids — since he graduated in June 1998. It's expected that he quits his job and becomes sorely focused in being the Dark Lord's Consort.

The Potter Heir probably won't carry on the Potter name or heirship. He has a adoptive brother from his father second marriage to Lord Black, but Taurus Potter-Black is blood adopted, not truly their son, and this could cause a problem in Wizengamont. It's possible that Mr. Potter passes on the heirship to his second child with the Dark Lord as the first one is required to be the Slytherin-Gaunt heir.

After the wedding Harry Potter will probably become His Britain Lordship the Dark Lord Consort Harry James Potter Gaunt-Slytherin.

The fact that the Dark Lord asked His future in-laws' blessing means that the wedding will be traditional. A traditional wedding demands much time than a normal one, hence that it's going to be planned for more than one year. We can be certain that when the day comes it will be a national holiday.

Anyway, the British people wish a happy engagement to our favourite couple!

_To know more about Mr. Potter's background turn the next page._

...James Fleamont Potter and Lilian Juliana Snape, née Evans and former Potter, are Mr. Potter's parents and had several flaws in their twenty-one years old marriage. After many tries to reconciliate their relationship, Lord Potter and the former Lady Potter decided to get a divorce. The Potter's spokesperson said "Lord and Lady Potter decided to explorate a single life and discover their true passions". 

Later that year it was announciated that Ms. Evans was going to marry the Lord Prince, Severus Tobias Snape, her first school sweetheart and friend since childhood. They married in 12 January 2001 and had three children: Alyssa Lagina Snape, Bluebell Tabitha Snape and Sorrel Dominic Snape. 

Lord Potter married two years ago with his best friend's brother, Lord Regulus Arcturus Black. They blood adopted a boy named Taurus Harry Potter-Black in honor to his brother... 

 

* * *

 

“Did the Daily Prophet already announciated our engagement?” asked Voldemort when Barty and Narcissa entered the small dining room and bowed. Harry just raised an eyebrow at his bluntness, but then smiled at the two followers.

“Come, Barty, Cissa, let’s go eat” said Harry. Voldemort nodded at them and indicated the two seats at his right side.

“Milord, the Daily Prophet immediately announciated your engagement. Alas, my congratulations to you both, milord. We’ve been all waiting for this.”

“Thank you so much, Barty. Cissy, when are we going to take the engagement pictures?”

“I’ve already congratulated you both, but I’m still way too happy for you two. You two are going to have a amazing wedding.” Harry gave her a wide smile and Voldemort’s lips rise up a bit, his own form of smile in front of people, except when he was with his dear Harry. “And I thought that we could take the pictures tomorrow at 12 a.m, there will be good light this hour. By the way, who is going to plan the wedding, milord?”

“We were about to ask for you to work on this with Lady Prince and Lady Gwen Morgan, actually” answered Voldemort.

Narcissa eyes’ widened and watered a bit.

“Oh, milord, Harry, thank you! It will be a honor! Could I already talk to them after the dinner?”

“We’ll ask Lady Morgan after dinner. Could you wait to talk to her after we told her?” asked Harry. The table now was filled with every kind of food.

“No problem, Harry. I’ll wait, but can I please share my excitement to Lily?”

“Of course.” Harry then turned to Voldemort. “Darling, do you have any idea which title will be mine? I mean, we talked about taking away the ‘Potter’, but I don’t know how it will be yet.”

“Your title is going to be His Britain Lordship the Dark Lord Consort Harry James Gaunt-Slytherin, is that okay to you, dear?”

“Yes, it’s great” replied Harry, finally starting to get his food on the plate. A few minutes later Barty cleared his throat awkwardly and asked who was going to be their best men and bridesmaid. “I’m probably going to have a bridesmaid and I’ve already picked Hermione.”

“Lady Lestrange, right? She had Rabastan’s boy,” Barty then glanced shyly at Narcissa, “he’s going to be the Lestrange heir.”

“Raymond Lestrange, yes. Darling, did you decide who is going to be your best man?” questioned Harry.

“Indeed, I did. My best man is going to be your father-in-law, Narcissa.”

“Oh, Abraxas will be delighted, milord! It will be a honor to him and our family” cooed Narcissa. Voldemort just nodded at her and started to eat again. The Lady Malfoy then looked at the future Dark Lord. “Harry, are you already thinking about who is going to make your robes?”

“Hm? Well, not yet. I’ll probably talk to Madam Malkin. But my robes surely aren’t the most important.”

“They are! You’ll be basically the bride, Harry, your robes will have to symbolize your fertility, virginity and the new blood to the Slytherin House. It’s very important!”

“... but I’m not a virgin.” Barty couldn’t take it: he roared with laughter, spilling some food on the table. Voldemort grimaced because he knew it was Draco Malfoy who took his dear Harry’s virginity from him. Narcissa just continued to look impassively to her ex-soon-to-be son-in-law, now future Dark Consort.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter, you’ll have to pretend to be virgin. But you were right about Madam Malkin. She doesn’t do wedding robes, but her great-niece does and she’s great. Violetta Hobday is rather new at the business, but she certainly can keep a secret, by the way, she was the one who did your _mother_ and Lady Zabini’s wedding robes.”

“Then I’ll contact her later. There’s no reason to freak out about wedding robes” said Harry.

Narcissa huffed at him.

The dinner ended with some more small talk and Voldemort and Barty decided that they were going to take some pictures to the engagement with Narcissa and then talk to the media in River Manor, Barty Crouch’s family home.

Harry flooed Lady Morgan and told her the good news after Barty and Narcissa left Nædre Estate. Although Harry didn’t actually left his cottage in Cornwall, since they came back from their trip in his anniversary, the Potter heir still didn’t came back there and spent all of his nights with his fiancée.

Voldemort was already in their bed, reading a book from the Edo period with his glasses on. When Harry discovered that the all mighty Dark Lord needed glasses to read he laughed his ass off, but now he only thought it cute.

“I’m gonna take a bath. Wanna join in?” asked Harry, his body resting on the door to the bathroom. Voldemort smirked at him, his dimple clearly showing and set the book aside.

“How could I even deny such a thing?” And immediately stand up and held Harry by the waist while he kissed him passionately. The Dark Lord started to unbutton his fiancée’s robes and sneaked his hand down Harry’s ass, gripping firmly his buttcheeks and when he was about to enter him with his fingers, Harry stopped him.

“In the tub” he said with a smirk and they both entered the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later Harry woke up with a house elf pushing his hand. He blinked warily around the room and looked at the house elf, Debbie if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Master Ronald Weasley wanted to talk to you in your home, sir, but then you weren’t, so he is waiting for you, sir, in the floo room” informed Debbie. Voldemort woke up while the house elf was talking and held Harry firmly against his chest.

“Okay, Debbie, tell him I’m coming. Thank you.” Harry then looked to his fiancée after the usual pop. “Darling, let me go. I haven’t see Ron in a week.”

Voldemort ignored him: he just started to plant gentle kisses in his arm. They pretty much looked like Gomez and Morticia Addams, though they were both males and the Dark Lord didn’t had a moustache, Harry idly thought and smiled.

“Please, darling, I want to see him and I’ll compensate you before we leave for the pictures and interviews, alright?” Voldemort hummed sadly and let go of his arm.

“I just don’t understand why he would come here at the dawn” murmured Voldemort.

“I don’t know either, but I’ll come back soon. Go back to sleep” said Harry and kissed the Dark Lord’s temple.

He then dressed himself with a dark night robe and left the room.

Minutes later (because, honestly, it was just due Slytherin’s paranoia that Nædre Estate didn’t housed Hogwarts) Harry came to the floo room. His best friend was there, spread in one of the sofas.

“Rony, how are you?”

The redhead blinked several times before he looked at Harry. Anyone would think that Ron was drunk, but he knew his best friend very well and asked, “When was the last time you sleeped?”

“I don’t know. There was a big case for us, Aurors, you know, but we finally got the bastard. That’s why I was out this whole week. By the way, late happy birthday. Love you, mate. I’m thinking about quitting and helping Fred and George in the shop, you know, they need some help, but… Why are you wearing a ring in this exactly finger?”

Harry laughed with the way Rony was sleepy and couldn’t focus in one thing.

“While you were out of the country the Dark Lord and I got engaged. He asked my parent’s blessing and then he proposed in my birthday, we were on Caribbean. It was beautiful. The Daily Prophet divulgued it today and tomorrow we’re going to take some pictures and talk to the… Rony, are you okay?”

Rony definitely didn’t look okay. He was about to cry, something that he rarely did.

“My Harry is getting married!” he wailed. “He’s so grown up, I still can’t believe it-” Harry laughed at Ron’s reaction and the way he clinged to him in a bear hug “-I still remember when we were first years!!! Harry! But! Harry… my robes… what am I going to wear? I can’t go like this!”

The redhead started to pace around the room while Harry blinked several times.

“The wedding isn’t going to happen now, Ron. It will be in Spring 2009, probably in March or April. There’s no need to worry about your robes now.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ron nodded, but then he staggered and fell on the floor. “Rony? Oh Godric, you passed out from exhaustion.”

Harry levitated his best friend to the couch and called Debbie again.

“Debbie, could you please put my friend in one of the guest rooms and when he wake up tell him where I am if I’m not here? And give him some food too.”

“Of course, Master Harry” cried happily the house elf and apparated holding the Weasley’s hand. Harry smiled and came back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Narcissa almost gave up in taking the perfect picture to her Lord and the future Lord Consort, but then they hugged each other. The bliss for being together was clear in their faces.

“Please don’t move. I’m going to take the picture now.”

The Dark Lord snorted and keep holding Harry, looking at his beautiful Avada Kedavra eyes. Narcissa took two pictures of them smiling at her and then showed it to them. In the picture they were hugging and looking at the camera. Harry’s hand at Voldemort’s shoulder proudly showed his ring.

A snake rounded the ring and there was a big diamond on the top. There was also little diamonds around the engagement ring.

It was one of the best photos she ever took.

Although she preferred to be at home like her husband, Narcissa was well known for her photographies in the Wizarding World, that was the reason why the Dark Lord wanted her to take their pictures. It would make them see even more like a passionable couple and calm down the people who didn’t approve them because of the fifty-four years age gap.

“Do we have the picture now, milord?” asked Barty.

Harry was the one to answer, looking absolutely smitten with the Dark Lord. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much, Cissy.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Milord.”

“Go call the media, Barty. And again, Narcissa, thank you for the picture” said Voldemort while caressing his fiancée’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

**ENGAGEMENT PICTURES OF THE DARK LORD AND HARRY POTTER!**

_by Jill McKinnon. Daily Prophet._

Yesterday Nædre Estate's official spokesperson announciated that the Dark Lord, 80, and Mr. Harry Potter, 27, were getting married. We didn’t had the pictures - until now!

Taken by the infamous Lady Narcissa Malfoy, the pictures show the love between His Lordship and the Potter heir. The official photography shows our favourite couple hugging and the Slytherin Consort ring is proudly displayed by Mr. Potter.

Other pictures show them together at various rooms in River Manor, Lord Crouch’s house. The couple was interviewed in Lord Crouch’s drawing room. You can see the full interview in the next page, but we would like to quote some of what they said in this article!

**Interviewer: Some people disapprove of His Lordship and Mr. Potter's relationship, due to your age difference. What are your thoughts about that?**

**Potter: I find it funny. I mean, after we first met I actually wrote a letter to him about my studies. The fact that he’s older than me just means that he has much more knowledge. Also, he’s a great teacher.**

**Dark Lord: I actually applied to the Defense post at Hogwarts in my youth. Twice.**

**I: Really, sir? I guess nobody knew that.**

**P: Dumbledore rejected him. Well, his lost.**

**DL: I don’t think so, dear, after I got over it I actually decided to be a Dark Lord.**

**P: (laughs) It’s always better to have a second option job. Although I don’t think that nobody actually had ‘Dark Lord’ as second option. Only you, darling.**

Aren’t they the cutest? We can’t wait for the wedding that’s going to happen in early Spring 2009!

_To see the informations we know until now about the wedding, turn to page 3._

_To see the full interview turn the next page._

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's ring https://goo.gl/7K7mwj


End file.
